Carbon nanotubes have attracted considerable attentions as a leading material of the next generation, as they exhibit excellent electric properties diversely ranging from a metallic property to a semiconductive property, as well as a large surface area and a high mechanical strength. Thus, world-wide studies are being conducted on practical uses thereof in a variety of fields, as electrical or electronic materials, materials for reinforcing functional resins and the like.
However, carbon nanotubes are not present in the form of individual tubes separated from each other but are present in the form of large bundles, which causes poor workability and is hence a great barrier to the practicability of carbon nanotubes. Methods have been proposed for improving the workability, in which carbon nanotubes are subjected to a chemical treatment of the surfaces thereof so to give them improved dispersibility. However, it has been pointed out that the methods are problematical because the treatment degrades the intrinsic characteristic properties of carbon nanotubes.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel technology, by which carbon nanotubes can be easily worked without damaging the characteristic properties thereof.